Not Like This
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: AU: Jeff can't help but bite his lip, keep his heartbeat in control, and urges when he's around Lita. He loves her. But Matt is always in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**It's kind of hard to write when all I'm thinking is; How am I going to get my assignment done? School is hard. Real hard. Luckily, it's my last year of high school. Let's hope I graduate with good grades :D As for the other stories, I don't know what happened. I just logged on to check up on things, and poof. All gone.. **

**Enjoy. I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Lita!" Jeff yelled out.<p>

Lita sighed. "I'm in the bathroom Jeff. Could you hang on for a minute?"

Jeff impatiently waited for Lita. When she finally came out of the bathroom he sighed in relief. "Jeez. What took you so long."

Lita ignored the look he gave her and shook her head. "Not everyone has to rush things in their life, Jeff."

"It would be better if they did though.." He mumbled, than smiled. "Ready?"

She shrugged. "Do I look okay?"

He took a step back and looked her up and down. Her red hair was curled lightly around her face, it made her eyes pop more than usual. And he couldn't be wrong, her strapless, white dress really hugged her curves perfectly, it made his mouth go dry. This woman was breath taking. But he wasn't going to admit that. He gave her a serious look. "You always look your best. But, you look really great, Li. I'm serious."

Lita smiled and blushed lightly. But she wasn't going to mention that. "Thanks Jeff. I think I'm ready now, just let me grab my-" Jeff groaned lightly. Lita giggled. "purse." He bit his lip. He hated when she did that, giggle. It drove his mind absolutely insane and sometimes he felt like he was going to loose control of himself and kiss her.

"We can go now." She spoke. Her soft voice breaking him out of his thoughts and he nodded. Even when he was with her he got lost thinking about her. He shook his head and opened the door for her and she nodded a thanks. At least she didn't gave him her heart melting smile. That would have done it for him and he would be all over her. But he couldn't because not only wasn't she single, but she was dating his brother. The only way he would have gotten out of that situation was to push her out of the door and lock himself in the room for the night.

He really needed to learn to keep his feelings in control. And somehow find a way to get over her.

She stumbled a bit in her heels and she gripped his arm, and allowed herself to stay that way. She wrapped both arms around his arm and pulled herself close to him. His breathing increased and he couldn't even concentrate on walking. He had to get away from her. He wasn't sure he could handle this. He unwrapped her arms away from him and quickly took her hand instead. She smiled right up and him and he had to look away. So far, he wasn't sure if he could even think about getting over her.

It just wouldn't happen.

He was way to far in love with her at this point. It was hopeless.

When they arrived at the restaurant for the dinner party, he couldn't be more happy to no be alone with Lita. If he stayed with her any longer he felt he was going to have a mental break down because he couldn't do anything about his feelings for Lita. They had to remain friends, nothing more. Matt walked over and had the biggest smile on his face, why wouldn't he, he had a girl like Lita to kiss and hug infront of anyone. Jeff gritted his teeth and held down a insult when his brother kissed her on the lips.

Jeff had to tore himself away from this and excused himself. He headed towards the bar quicker than he thought possible. He must've ran because guest were giving him the dirty look, but he ignored them. They didn't know what he was going through, therefor, they can't judge him. He was surprised to see his good friend, Adam, on the other side of the counter managing drinks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked.

Adam placed an empty glass in front of Jeff. He sneered. "Trish's bartender cancelled on her, and since it's her diner party, I offered."

Jeff almost forgot. Trish's wedding was in two weeks. Jeff nodded and eagerly waited for anything with alcohol to be poured into his drink. He just wanted for this night to be over and to go back to his home and fall asleep, getting rid of the horrible image of his brother kissing Lita. Don't get it wrong, he loved his brother with everything in him, he just couldn't stand the sight of him when Lita and him were together.

Which is what led to one final question. Why hasn't Adam poured anything into the empty cup yet? He was well aware with the situation going on between himself and Lita. Did he want him to beg for it? Because he will. He would get on top of the freaking counter and scream his lungs out, begging for a drink. Almost like he read Jeff's mind, Adam answered Jeff's mental question. "I was instructed by Trish that there would be no drinking until after dinner."

Jeff groaned. "Than why would you put a cup in front of me if you're not going to serve me any alcohal? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer, Adam? You're a cruel man."

"Oh, yes. It pleases me to see you suffer, Jeff." Adam sarcastically responded. "But aside from that," Adam looked around the room and quickly brought the cup under the counter and poured some beer into it. "Don't tell Trish or else I'll get fired from the greatest job of my life."

Jeff eagerly downed the drink in one go and let out a low groan when the burning sensation in his throat became to much. He looked down at the cup and wondered what Lita would think when she found out just how desperately he wanted to snatch the bottle from behind the counter and run into the nearest bathroom and drink his heart out. "Want another?" Adam asked.

Jeff tapped his finger against the glass. He asked himself if he really needed another shot. Was he going to be able to stand an entire dinner sitting next to Matt and Lita being all lovey - dovey without a alcohol buzz in himself? He thought for another moment and pushed the cup away. He chuckled and grinned at Adam. "You already made a life risking move serving me a cup even though Trish specifically said not to. I think I can last until the end of dinner."

Adam nodded and quickly washed the cup and put it away. He gave Jeff a concerned look, "I know you're capable of handling yourself with Lita. But can you handle yourself around Matt."

Jeff shrugged and walked away. "Fingers crossed that I do."

Lita greeted Jeff with a smile when he made his way to the table and sat down. Suddenly, everything he felt washed away. He found it ridiculous on how such a simple gesture from Lita made him feel weak. He quickly sat down next to her, and let out a sigh of relief when Matt wasn't around. For now, he could enjoy being alone with her for a bit.

"Where were you? I was getting lonely being here by myself." She giggled.

He bit his lip. He mentally scolded himself and squeezed his knee hard. He managed a grin, "I was catching up with Adam. A lot could happen in a day y'know." She put her hand on his arm and let out a soft giggle. He dug his nails into his knee and reminded himself to not make her laugh. "You guys are so close, it makes me jealous sometimes."

He raised a brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

She pouted. "Because I met Adam way before you did."

That made him laugh. It was true, Lita met Adam way before he did and they were much closer than Lita. His laugh ended up making Lita laugh. He bit his lip harder than usual, nearly breaking skin. Her giggles had an effect on him, but her laugh was 10 x's harder to resist. He looked away and cussed softly to himself.

"Hmm?" He heard her say. He looked at her and he nearly fell out of his chair. Her head was tilted and her lips were parted slightly. She looked so damn kissable right now. If she was his he would claim those lips right now, and he wouldn't stop. Lucky for him, they were interrupted. Lita's eyes went wide and she quickly shot of his chair. Jeff let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Jeff turned in his seat and stared in disbelief at Lita, who was currently hugging Torrie Wilson. What was she doing at Trish's dinner party anyways? The last time he heard was that Trish and Torrie absolutely hated each other. Whatever, he needed to catch up on his lady gossip..

Lita returned to the table with Torrie and Jeff eagerly offered her his seat. Torrie batted her eyes in a flirtatious matter and took his seat. "Thank you, Jeff." Her voice was soft and seductive. He nodded and took the seat next to her. Being far away as possible from Matt and Lita was the only thing on his mind. Right after that thought, Matt returned. And he was just as surprised to see Torrie than Lita was. "Hello Matt It's good to see you again." Torrie slowly rubbed a finger across her lips.

"Y-yeah. It's nice to see you, too." Matt stammered, and took his seat next to Lita. He gave a soft kiss to Lita's cheek.

Jeff shook his head and placed a hand on his cheek. He just wanted to get this night over with and get back into his bed and cuddle the hell out of his pillow until he fell asleep. Lita giggled and even though Matt was the cause of it, Jeff still bit his lip, she was just that effective on him.

* * *

><p><strong>I never wrote like this before so it makes me happy that I didn't gave up, because it was really hard. What do you think of this? Do you like it? Review me your thoughts! I 'preciate it if you do. I kinda feel bad for Jeffry though ;v<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, everything's calmed down in my life. I'm finally caught up in school and I can't believe I have my internet back. So, expect updates to be faster. My other stories that disappeared, I have no intention on uploading them again. Sorry. But expect new stories from me :3 Adultness in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeff<strong>_

What the hell was he doing? He didn't remember the dinner at all. He remembered most of it, but not how he got here. How he was in leaning against Lita while she helped him to his room. He looked down and noticed that he didn't have any shoes on, his shirt was ripped open and he felt a unbarring pain in his gut. His gut hurted really bad. Did he get into a fight, or did he past out drunk from to much alcohol. Could have been both. He didn't remember a thing.

Lita would never like this. She didn't like it when this happens. He felt bad and he let his body tumble to the carpet.

Lita clung to him and tried to help him up. She was panicking but his ears weren't really listening. It's like someone shot a gun near his ear, everything was a blur and he couldn't hear correctly. An annoying noise going off in his head. He tried to get up and used the wall for support. He looked at Lita. She was crying. He didn't want to make her cry, not for him, not for something so stupid.

His stomach coiled up and he moaned in pain, clutching his stomach. Lita eagerly went to his side again and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. He knew he hated blacking out in front of Lita, but for his selfish pleasure, he did so Lita would help him to his room and possibly spend the night with him. Even if it's just to look after him, he would know what it was like to sleep next to her and wake up to her face.

They made it to his hotel room and Lita gently settled him on the edge of the bed, sitting him up. She said something about water, and she left his side. He called out to her, but she kept going. A sudden feeling of being abandoned was left in his heart. He knew she was going to return, but there was always a voice in the back of his head telling him she left. Why wouldn't she? He was a mess.

She returned with water and a wet cloth. She handed him the water but he let it slip from his hand, feeling to weak to even hold up a cup. The same coil in his stomach started, and it went on for seconds and didn't fade away like the others. He clutched his stomach and he felt like he was going to pass out from the pain. But he held on to consciousness as much as he could just so he didn't have Lita freak out. Not this time. Lita's hands went to his check while the other held the side of his stomach. The pain was still going, and his breathing hardened. Lita took it as a bad sign, but she didn't know he was doing it to keep his heart rate calm. Even in a state like this, his body and mind still reacted the way it always does when she touches him.

The pain suddenly stopped and he let out a puff of air that was caught in his throat. Lita left to get more water and Motrin for the pain. She returned but this time she held the cup for him. He rested his hand on hers and helped her with the water. She handed him the pill but refused to eat it. He was just going to puke it out a second later, a waste. They sat in silence until Jeff managed to get his strength back to drink the water on his own.

"Lita," He croaked. "W-what happened?"

Lita sighed in relief that he finally spoke to her. "You drank so much Jeff, your body couldn't handle it and you passed out.. Is something bothering you, Jeff? You've been drinking a lot now. I'm worried."

He shook his head. He couldn't tell her that _she _was the problem for his constant alcohol drinking. She wouldn't get it and he would just end up leaving her feeling bad and confused. "Just a little stressed out y'know. I'm not really one to deal with problems, drinking is how I cope with things."

"I know Jeff. But this is going to far. You're scaring me Jeff. I'm worried if it happens again it will be much worse. What if no one is around when you pass out? Your liver can't handle so much alcohol, Jeff. That's why you get so much pain.."

"I'm just stressed Lita. As soon as that passes over I'll stop drinking, okay!" He never meant to snap at her, but he if that's what it took for her to drop the topic than so be it.

"About what?"

_You! _"Nothing."

"Jeff it can't be nothing. If something bothering you I want to be able to help. You're special to me Jeff, I care about you. We've been friends for years.."

She didn't know that it killed him to hear her say those words to his face. He knew it's what she always thought of him, a friend, but that little hope thinking she though of him as more made it bearable. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but after hearing _that _he wanted nothing more than to get another drink.

He looked down, "I know.. I'm sorry."

This time it was her turn to feel bad. She didn't want him to feel bad. She just wanted him to know he didn't have to cope with things with alcohol. She was here for him, and she wasn't going anywhere. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. Jeff sighed, and patted her head gently. He didn't want to do anything that would upset her more. He already blacked out earlier and had to stay away from alcohol for a few days now, knowing if he made her feel anymore bad he would just drink.

He smirked. She was literally going to be the death of him someday..

But what a way to go.

She looked up at him, pouting. "Jeff, can I stay the night?"

It wasn't a good idea but he nodded at her.

x

After throwing up and a much needed shower, Jeff was getting ready for bed. He leaned back against the covers and sighed. What a night. He was beat and was ready to get to sleep. Lita was in the bathroom, and he could hear her soft humming. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep from her voice, a small smile on his face. The door opened to the bathroom and the bright light shined onto his eyes, burning them. He groaned and opened his eyes a bit.

Lita smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." She shut the lights off and made her way to the bed in the dark. Once getting there, Jeff eagerly opened the covers and she slipped in. His heart pounded and the reality came crashing in; Lita was in his bed. He snapped his eyes open and all sleepiness left his body. This was not good. What the hell was he thinking letting her spend the night with him? He was not right in the mind to agree to it that's for sure. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he was embarrassed that she might hear it.

"Jeff.." She whispered.

He cleared his through, "Hmm?" He sounded so calm, catching him by surprise.

"I-i'm sorry that I asked if I could stay.."

He panicked. "No. It's fine. I'm glad you are, something might happen to me during the night y'know. I was going to beg for you to spend the night with me anyways..-"

"You talk to much." She breathed.

Her lips were against his in a moment, and he quickly reacted to the kiss. He eagerly kissed her back and sighed into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. His hands were to her side in seconds, rubbing them anywhere he could reach; her side, stomach, hair and butt. She let out a soft moan when he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened them for him, begging for him. He slipped his tongue past her lips and rubbed them against her own. He moaned, her mouth tasting like cherries; so sweet. He instantly became hard.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to get on top of her. She rubbed her hips against him and he gripped the sheets to get a hold of himself. This was something he didn't want to ruin, something he waited for so long to do he didn't want to scare her and change her mind. Her arms released his neck and her hands started to roam to his bare back, chest and arms. He sighed, happy that he decided to take his shirt off earlier. His hands ran to the hem of her shirt and eagerly tore it off her body. He pulled away and looked down at her, admiring her body well. She grinned, and flipped the position so she was straddling him.

She unclasped her bra and let it fall. Jeff took the material and threw it across the room. She looked down at him with a look, and he bit his lip. He never thought he would ever have the redhead in this position, and it was fucking amazing. He grew worried and gave a look, Lita gave him a pleading look.

"Please Jeff, I wanted this for such a long time, don't let me wait any longer. I need you."

He slowly nodded and Lita got off him and started unbuckling his jeans. He lifted himself up a little and she tore the jeans off his body. She eagerly removed her pants and panties and threw that to the floor. He sat up and paused. His heart pounding really hard. This was actually happening. What about Matt?

She leaned forward and captured his lips in another passionate kiss. He pulled away. Was he drunk? Was he in his right mind to do this, was she drunk? She pushed her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down. He eagerly helped and kicked them off. They were naked now. Was she going to come to her sense that she didn't want this. She better do it now because if it happens, he wasn't going to stop when they continued from here on.

She assured him when she wrapped her legs around him and took him back onto the bed. They were going to do this. He laid her gently down and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward, kissed her and entered her.

"I love you, Jeff.." Lita sighed softly.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He ran a hand over his body and felt his clothes onto his body. What the hell just happened? Was the whole thing just a damn dream? He never felt so much hurt and relieve together before, and he leaned back onto bed. Why would he dream of that..? Lita didn't love him, not like that. He shut his eyes and quickly allowed his mind to be taken from sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. Sorry it's so short..!**

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up the very next day, late afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, and was shining through the curtain directly onto his face. He rolled around in bed and tried to get comfortable, burying his face under the pillow. But it was impossible to fall asleep after a deep sleep. He gave up and threw the pillow across the room and got out of bed. He opened the curtain and made a face.<p>

He looked across the room at the digital clock and his face dropped. He quickly looked down and groaned. He pulled the loose tie off his neck, and took of the jacket. He quickly unbuttoned the buttons on the dress shirt and kicked off the shoes the same time. It amused him that he slept with it. If it wasn't a rental he would have tore everything off his body. He ran to the bathroom and took off the pants, and boxers and got into the shower. He wasn't in a rush or anything, he didn't have anything in particular to do, he just wanted to take a nice jog before the sun got to high. He knew Trish was going out to look for things. He didn't want to run into her downstairs.

Because he knew Lita was going to be with her. But he couldn't face her after last night, not after that dream.

After the quick shower, he changed into a white long sleeve shirt and baggy shorts. He dried his hair with a towel, grabbed his shoes and ran out the door. He threw the towel in the hall and took off running downstairs. Along the way he slipped his shoes on and made it to the main lobby. He sat on the couch leaned against the couch and sighed. Not a minute later Trish came out of the elevator and was surprised to see him. She smiled brightly and made his way to him.

"Jeff, I can't believe you're up this early. How crazy! Anyways, I've got to make a few stops to some places. Lita isn't up yet, and I was wondering if you could help pick things up for the wedding." Jeff was against this. She handed him a plastic cup that had fresh coffee.

"I was actually planning to go on a small run." He took a sip.

"Pleeaase! Come on, Jeffry. It's my wedding, you don't want me to have such a cruddy wedding, do you?" Trish sat next to him. Jeff got off the couch and shook his head. "I need to take my mind off things.."

"Trish!"

His heart pounded. The two turned their heads and seen Lita run to them. Her hair waving back and forth, her sweat pants and shirt hugged closely around her curves and Jeff looked away in embarrassment. Lita stopped near Trish, and huffed. "You don't just throw a mini tantrum at me and leave, are you crazy?"

Trish shrugged, "I'm mad that you won't help."

Lita glared, "Why do you think I'm up? Of course I'm going to help. My best friend is getting married. I just don't know why I have to pick out the drinks for the dinner party.."

"Dinner party? Thought we just had one.." Jeff asked himself, but said it out loud.

"Jeff honey, that was just dinner. The dinner party is for after the wedding."

Just a dinner? Than why the hell did Trish rent a tux for him? The girls started a conversation while Jeff awkwardly stood their, waiting for the conversation to end. He kept staring at Lita and looked away when she smiled at him. "Hey Jeff."

"H-hi Lita. How's Matt?" Shit. Why would he ask about him? _He_ was the reason he was in this position. Lita shrugged. "I don't really know. Haven't seen him since after dinner, I was hoping you knew where he was.."

"Could be somewhere." Jeff commented.

She nodded. "Yeah. See you later, Jeff. Let's go Trish."

"Y-yeah.." He blushed and looked away.

"I knew it!" Trish gushed.

Lita and Jeff gave Trish a look, and she brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Planning is making me crazy. Come Lita."

"Okay.." Lita smiled. "See ya'." She nodded at Jeff and followed the blonde.

Jeff nodded and followed them out the door, not exchanging another word with either of them. He let out a long sigh, and stretched his muscles out. He started to run in the opposite direction as Lita, feeling like he was running away from her. He tried that before, tried making his mind run away from his thoughts of her. But he would always come crawling back.

He should just try and get over her completely, find someone else.

_Keep telling yourself that, Jeff.. _He thought dryly.

* * *

><p>During his run he ran into Torrie of all people. And since she asked him to have breakfast with him, and he was hungry, he agreed to the offer. Now they were having breakfast at a local restaurant and actually having a decent conversation. They talked about simple things; the weather, careers, Trish's wedding and other stuff. All was going well until he heard a familiar laugh which belonged to Trish. He needed an excuse to get out of here before-<p>

"Lita!" Torrie waved.

Lita made her way to the two while Trish was busy ordering. When she seen Jeff she was surprised. "Jeff, Torrie? What is this, a date?"

Torrie giggled lightly. "You could say that."

Jeff shot Torrie a look but she didn't see. She continued. "He's cute so I don't mind being with him."

Jeff gave a fake laugh. "Well I better get going now Torrie. It was very interesting being with you. Let's do it again soon." Jeff sat up from the seat and left a few bills on the table to pay for his food and left the restaurant.

Leaving so soon, he didn't even give Lita a glance, not getting to see the look of jealousy in her eyes as she watched him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own WWE. Enjoy and review your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p>For the past two days Jeff has been avoiding Lita. He was doing a good job so far. He was currently in Adam's hotel room. Adam was busy taking a shower so Jeff had nothing to do but read the brochure for the hotel or watch t.v. He was done with the brochure so he was now watching t.v. A sudden knock was heard so Jeff got off the bed and went to check, he locked through the peep hole and nearly had a panic attack. Lita was on the other side of the door and she looked angry. He ran into the bathroom when the door knob slowly started moving. Adam nearly screamed as he tried to cover up his lower body with a towel.<p>

He growled. "Jeff what the-"

Jeff pressed his body and hands against his mouth to keep him shut.

"Adam?"

Adam stepped back and smirked at the younger Hardy. "I'm in the bathroom just give us-" Jeff glared. "me a minute."

Adam couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, which Lita heard. "Is something wrong?" She snapped, obviously not understanding what was really going on behind the closed door. "Nope. Just something that I find so amusing."

"Okay than Adam. Can you hurry I'm sort of in a rush."

Jeff rolled his eyes at this. When he rushes her, she doesn't bother hurrying, but when she's kept waiting it's like the most annoying thing in the world for her. Adam took his time dressing up, wouldn't anyone if they were stuck in the bathroom with nothing but a towel? Jeff helped a bit, holding up the towel to cover Adam while he held his eyes squeezed tight. It was very humorous for Adam to be in a situation like this.

When he annouced to the younger Hardy he was done, the said Hardy let out a breath of relief before rushing the man out. Adam shut the door behind him, much to Lita's suspicion but she ignored it and went on with why she was here. She sat onto his bed, which was still messed up. "Adam can I ask something about Jeff?"

Adam shrugged and urged the redhead to go on. She nodded. "I'm just worried, that's all. I haven't seen him since I ran into him at the restaraunt and he was with Torrie. Have you seen him?"

Adam stared at the bathroom wall for a quick second before turning to the redhead. "Yeah I have.." A sudden idea popped into mind. He smirked playfully. "Why? Are you really worried about him.. or maybe you miss him?"

Lita made a face. "I just said I was worried, and yes, I do miss him."

It was the answer he was looking for, but not quite. Deep down he knew the redhead did see Jeff more than a friend, and he was willing, even happy, to help Jeff make her realize that he was much better for her than his older brother. Adam did see Matt as a friend and how he kept the redhead happy, but like Jeff, he could see it was all an act. Trish also saw it but stopped putting matters into her own hands after Lita told her she was really happy with Matt, and to stop pestering her about him.

He shook his head softly, lieing to her. "I haven't seen him either. I was actually going to see you about it.."

"Oh.."

"Maybe he's just hanging around, you know Jeff," He paused. "always hanging around."

She looked so worried and if she found out he was lieing to her, he would kick himself for her because he hated doing it, but, if Jeff didn't want to see her after recent dreams (Jeff told him about) than so be it, he wasn't going to put the younger Hardy into a situation he wasn't prepared for. Sure, if he hadn't known about Jeff's crush, or dream, he would have shoved Lita into the bathroom as soon as he got out of it, that wasn't the case though..

"If you see him tell him to come see me, I really want to ask him something.." Lita said and with that she left the room.

A few seconds later, a sad Jeff left the bathroom. Adam smacked him lightly on the head. "See what you made me do! I had to lie to her because you were to scared to face her, don't you say I don't love you."

Jeff sighed, walking past him and laid down on the bed face first in a unhappy manner. "I know.. I'm pathetic."

Adam felt bad for lashing out on him. He was in a state that even a heartless person would feel bad for.. He shook his head and sat next to the depressed man, patting his back gently to show some comfort. "It's okay Jeff.. things would turn out right soon.." It ached him to say this, because, like Trish, he was unsure if Jeff would truely be happy without Lita.

A sudden idea had popped into his mind and he smirked widely as he patted him once more on the back and grabbed his phone, then entered the bathroom to call a certain blond. No, not Torrie..

"Hey Trish." Adam whispered after she had said his name in a questioning tone.

"Hi Adam," She said. "Something up? You don't just call suddenly.."

"Nothing really, but, can you meet me at the back of the hotel? I need to talk to you about something important."

Trish sighed, "I'm kind of busy here Adam.."

He smirked. "It's about Jeff and Lita."

He could imagine her smirking on the other end, "Meet you there in five minutes!"

Adam ended the phone call and placed his phone into his pocket. He left the bathroom and told Jeff he was heading off somewhere and would be back later, which, the Hardy replied to with a soft groan. Adam hummed softly as he made his way down to the lobby and to the back exit. Trish was sitting on the lone bench, and looked like she was about to call him. She patted the seat next to her and he sat down next to her.

"So? What is it you want to talk about?" Trish asked.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you already know about his crush on Lita," She nodded and he continued. "I was kind of thinking of trying to get Lita to realize she does see him more than a friend, and, at the same time get Jeff to admit his feelings?"

Trish was okay with the idea, getting ready to agree, but this was _her _wedding week. She didn't have time for fun schemes.. "Adam, as much as I would love to help out. My wedding is coming up in a week and three days and there's still much to plan-"

"Come on Trish, think of Jeff. You're going to get your happy ending with that goof Christian-" she glared. "Who, is like a brother to me.. But Jeff's been in love with her for years now!"

Trish's heart pounded lightly at the new information. She always thought Jeff was just starting to like Lita, like only recently. But, now knowing that Jeff truely did love Lita made her totally on board with his plan. She nodded, "Alright Adam I'll help." He smiled but it soon dropped when she continued. "But, you have to help out with some wedding stuff."

"Why?"

"I'm already behind, and if I'm going to take more time away from the planning to help Jeff, I need more help." She explained.

Adam growled. "I swear, if Jeff ever says I don't love him I'll strangle him."

"Is that a yes?" She teased.

"Yes! I'll help you.. Just tell me what are the things that need to be done so far." Adam sighed. He did not expect him to be helping out for this wedding, his idea was; attend then party. She grinned. "Just simple things. All the hard stuff's been handled already. I need my dress to be adjusted lightly, the place where the wedding will be at needs to be decorated on the day of the actual wedding - so I need more stuff for that, - and the groomsman and brides maids needs to get their attire checked, also, I need them to take dance lessons for the after party since I expect everyone to dance after me and Christian take the first dance.."

Adam was surprised Trish remembered all of that off the bat, but, was equally surprised he got all of that. He nodded, "And what exactly am I doing?"

"I'll handle the dress since it's mine, and the decorating. So, you'll help out with the attire and make sure they fit, also help with dancing."

Adam rolled his eyes. He knew the last one was going to be a challenge, because if he was honest, almost all the brides maids and groomsmen hated ballroom dancing.. or any formal dancing to be exact. "So when do I do that?"

"I'll inform you. Right now I need to go over a few things over the catering with Christian." Trish got off the seat and offered a hand to Adam, which he accepted and got up. He smiled, "Tell the goof I said hi."

She rolled her eyes, but smile. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Trish and Christian were soon at a nearby park on the bench, talking about everything but the wedding. She knew she was killing planning time, but when she was with him, time stopped. That was saying a lot. He leaned forward to kiss her lips when she said something cute once again. She sighed and leaned close to him, he wrapped a arm around her, comforting her. Trish was stressed, no doubt. But it would all be worth it soon.<p>

"Can't believe we're really doing this.." Christian finally spoke about the topic they were avoiding.

She snuggled close. "I know.. it's really getting to much to plan now."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For what?"

"For proposing and insisted on getting married in a month." Christian said.

"Hey!" She looked up at him, "I don't care if we only had a few days, hours or minutes to plan. As long as our friends and family are there and I take your last name, I'm happy. Although, Christian Stratus does sound nice.."

He smiled down at her, giving another kiss. She truely was a keeper. "Your perfect.."

She blushed at the sudden annoucement then giggled. "You could be so cheesy sometimes."

"That's why you're marrying me right?" He teased.

"That, and I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>Jeff ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He left Adam's room a few minutes after Adam had left and was currently wondering the hotel that Trish had book for them. It was a nice hotel he had to admit, and ofter wondered since they arrived how Trish managed to pay for all this. He was going to start asking for money from her whenever he needed next time..<p>

"Jeff!" He heard his name called and looked around until he seen a small blonde heading his way, her hips swayed more than last time. Not that he noticed..

"Hey Torrie," He greeted, and she smiled. "What do you want?"

"Oh Jeff, always thinking that I want something," She teased, but it was true, she did needed something. "I was actually looking for help if you don't mind me asking you."

He shrugged, he had nothing better to do anyways. Torrie sighed, "Good. You see I need help carrying something down from my room and it's a bit to heavy. Would you do it?"

"Sure Torrie, I'll help."

They made their way to her room, having a conversation about various things along the way. Jeff soon came to sudden realization that he felt oddly comfortable with her around, it wasn't awkward or anything, it was relaxing and a breath of fresh air for Jeff. Which he needed in his life right now.

Torrie opened the door to her room and entered with Jeff. She shut the door softly and mad her way to her problem. For some reason, that Jeff wasn't going to ask about, she ordered an extra and it was currently beside the other single bed, and since the bedsheets and pillows were messed up, it was obvious why she was needed one.

"I'm having a hard time trying to fold this," She blushed. "And since I don't really.. need it anymore. I want to bring it down to the front."

Jeff didn't pesture with what she needed it for in the first place, which she was grateful for, and went on with the problem. It was a pain, but Jeff finally managed to get the bed to fold. Lucky for them, it had wheels so getting it out of the room and downstairs was going to be easy. Her hand softly brushed against his when they were pushing the bed together, and she jolted back in surprise. "Sorry."

He grinned, "It's fine Torrie. I don't mind you touching me."

"Oh?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"Yeah, you can touch me anytime you want." He teased back.

"Alright.." She placed her hand back on his, "Is it alright if I touch you here?"

He nodded and she touched his shoulder. "Here?"

"Yeah.."

"Here?" She rubbed his arm.

It now dawned to him that she was flirting, and it didn't make him uncomfortable at the thought, that scared him. He gulped. "Y..yeah."

She giggled, pulling her arm away and started pushing the bed towards the elevator. "Okay Jeffry. I believe you, now hurry up. We have plans today."

He caught up to her, "We?"

"Got anything better to do?" She asked. He shook his head, and she smiled at that. "Than I guess you won't mind spending time with me right?"

"I guess not.."

In the elevator Torrie had started to "accidently" rub his hand, arm, shoulder, and his thigh each time the elevator jolted lightly from the speed it was going in. It was completely safe, but they should do something for the jolting, or just slow it down. Which was weird to admit for Jeff, since he liked fast pace things.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and this Torrie didn't accidently do something on purpose, she nearly fell and being a gentlemen, his arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand went to the wall to steady their bodies. She was pushed against his chest, where her hands laid perfectly. She looked up and smiled softly, "Sorry.."

"It's fine, you okay?" He asked, still holding her.

She nodded and the elevator door soon opened, telling them they were at their floor.

"Jeff?"

Torrie and Jeff both turned their attention to Lita. Almost immediatly pushing each other away when they realized they were still close to each other. Torrie began to push the bed out, and blushed when Lita gave a questioning look. She turned to Jeff, "What was going on?"

He shook his head and followed the blonde. "Nothing!"

The door closed behind him and Lita bit her lip, a sudden jolt of electricity shot through her just thinking about what she had interupted, and if she hadn't interupt.. "It didn't seem like nothing.."


	5. Chapter 5

Lita ran a hand through her hair. She shouldn't really be concerned about Jeff and Torrie. She had other things to be worried about. Like her own relationship. The elevator opened and she smiled brightly, happy to see Matt. He looked shocked.

"Lita!"

Lita walked out off the elevator and stood in front of him, "Matt. Where have you been for the past two days? I was worried. You didn't call me back."

He shrugged and got into the elevator. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." The door closed.

She pursed her lips. "Okay.."

She shook her head and pushed that thought out of her head. She had no time to worry about that now. Obviously, he was busy. And so was she. She needed more time to help Trish. They were falling way behind with the wedding.

Her phone rang. She picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Hi Ames. It's me, Adam." He waited for her to greet him, and continued. "Yeah. I'm sort of helping Trish with the wedding now. Don't ask why. I just need you to help me with something."

She was eager to help. She had nothing better to do anyways. "Sure."

"Great. Meet me in the lobby in, uh, five minutes?" He announced then hanged up.

She had nothing better to do so she went back into the elevator. Once in there she waited to arrive to the lobby floor. She was happy to see Adam already in the lobby, talking to Jeff and Torrie. She slowly approached them. Adam smiled when he noticed her, "Lita! Come here, Jeff's being a pain."

Jeff glared at Adam for putting him in this position.

Lita smiled at Jeff, "Are you giving Adam a hard time?"

He blushed and looked at Torrie, "No.."

Torrie noticed how uncomfortable was suddenly feeling. She slowly reached over, and patted his arm, not noticed by Adam and Lita while they discussed things. Jeff smiled down at the blonde, taking her hand off his shoulder and took her hand into his. Torrie bit her lip as this, while Jeff stared back at Adam.

"So what's going on?"

Adam stared at Jeff with a menacing look, he grabbed his wrist and started walking out of the hotel. "We're going dancing."

"..Alright." Jeff didn't argue with Adam and allowed himself to be dragged away by Adam. He looked back and grinned, "See you around, Torrie!"

Torrie blushed and nodded, then walked away.

When Torrie was out of eye sight, Jeff looked back at the two. Adam grinned at Jeff and let his wrist go. Adam smirked when Lita looked away, knowing what was going on between Torrie and Jeff. Adam put his arm around Jeff's shoulder and pulled him close, whispering, "So..?"

Jeff glared, "I don't like Torrie."

"Then who do you like?"

It was Jeff's turn to blush. "..Lita."

* * *

><p>Adam sighed and shook his head as he watched the others goof around. If Trish had seen this she would have went straight to the liquor; like how he wanted right now. But since there was no alcohol in sight, water would have to do for now. This was a problem. And because he cared about Jeff so much, he had to try and solve it. He could just tel Trish, but that would upset her more about the wedding than she already is.<p>

Lita also gave up on trying and was currently leaning against the wall next to Adam. Adam looked at Lita with a sad smile, "I thought this was going to be easier."

"Why ya' think I agreed to help?"

Lita pushed herself off the wall. She took his hand and dragged him to the floor. She turned to face him and he gave her a look, "Dance with me."

Adam smirked, accepting her hand. She rolled her eyes and placed that hand on her hip while she pressed their bodies close. "Li..?" He asked with a confused look. She gave a smile, "Adam."

He bit his lip, "Isn't this to close?"

"Shut up. It's uncomfortable, I know. Just, try to follow my lead okay." She blushed when he smirked evily at her. He leaned in, "Alright Li, I'll listen to _every_ word you say."

Adam took Lita by surprise with how well he knew how to dance. She grinned up at him, "I didn't know you could dance so well. Did you not tell me just so you could dance with me?"

He laughed, pulling away from her. "This isn't the only time I learned to dance for a wedding.."

"Great. Go teach Jeff." She pointed at said person who was on the floor in the middle of the room, resting his eyes. Adam smirked, seeing an opportunity. "Why don't you teach him. I'll go work on Stacy."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. She went to Jeff and sat down in front of him. He didn't bother looking up, "Leave me alone, Adam."

"Are you tired?" Lita asked. She started to run a hand through his hair.

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe he put himself in this situation. But he didn't want her to stop. It felt good to have her touch him like this, so lovingly. He still hasn't answered her question, and he wasn't sure if he could. He didn't react to her that much then he normally would, and he was happy with that. He finally nodded slowly.

"Will you dance with me?" His heart stopped, "Please?"

He looked up at her just in time to see her pout, then smiled, "Come on."

He reluctantly took her hand and allowed himself to be helped up. She pushed herself close to him. She put his hand to her hip while the other held her hand. He gulped. He seen her do this with Adam, but he could feel the intensity much stronger then their dance, and they haven't even began. If only his damn hands weren't shaking so much.

She put her hand over his, making him hold her hips more tighter. She smiled up at him, "Let's just comfortable with this position first okay? Clearly you're not comfortable."

"Well.. I haven't really danced like this before." He lied. He couldn't tell her that he was uncomfortable being so close to her. His gaze looked down, most of her chest exposed through her top. He blushed hard and looked away.

She smiled, "You're so cute."

He was shocked and looked at her. The way her lips moved into a small smile was intoxicating. Almost inviting. He leaned in. He couldn't resist her anymore.


End file.
